1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a changing blanket or pad upon which the diaper of a baby or child may be changed. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a diaper changing pad which converts, by folding, into a carrying bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of different types of blankets, changing pads, and diaper bags are currently available. Conventionally, diapers, wipes, and related products are carried in a diaper bag, and a separate blanket or changing pad is utilized as a surface when changing the diaper of an infant or child.
While conventional blankets, diaper changing pads, and diaper bags are widely used, they have numerous drawbacks. Most notably, when a conventional blanket or diaper changing pad is utilized, the parent or other person changing the child's diaper typically must reach into a separate bag for the diapers, wipes, lotions, or other products required for changing the child's diaper. This requires the individual changing the diaper to leave the child momentarily unattended. Moreover, searching in a diaper bag for the necessary products to change a diaper is inconvenient.
The need exists for a diaper changing pad, or blanket, which conveniently stores products, such as wipes, lotions, and diapers, necessary for changing a child's diaper. Additionally, the need exists for such a product that conveniently adapts to changing stations, including those used domestically and those typically found in public restrooms. Furthermore, the need exists for a blanket or diaper changing pad which conveniently folds into a carrying bag.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art, and fills the foregoing and other needs.